


i will make you believe you are lovely.

by fkeyouout



Series: wild violets and vanilla and cinnamon. [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Date Night, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, bottom!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkeyouout/pseuds/fkeyouout
Summary: in which blurry and josh finally get their alone time, and tyler just wants to see them both happy.





	i will make you believe you are lovely.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talktothemspooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothemspooky/gifts).



ever since _that_ night, blurry and tyler had been more focused than ever on showing josh just exactly how loved he was.

tyler especially, given that blur had been away for another week long business trip despite the other brunette's whines and pleas, although the eldest of the three did text josh daily with constant check in's and endless flirtatious texts and sappy reassurances of how much he appreciated him. 

their week of alone time had consisted of tyler essentially clinging to josh's side at every second possible, making sure to steal as many kisses as he could, playing with his fingers as they snuggled on the couch in the evenings, cooking experimental meals to feed him in between even more kisses and running his fingers through curly, faded blue locks while they drifted off to sleep in the darkness of their bedroom as a tangled bunch of limbs beneath the sheets.

and given that it was fair to said tyler had gotten his fair share of josh during blurry's absence, and had held more than enough of blur's attention ever since the beginning of their relationship, he'd decided that there was no better way to prove to josh that he was just as loved in this relationship than to give him alone time with their oldest lover upon his return.

blurry certainly hadn't rejected the idea of said alone time with josh when it was proposed to him over a late night call.

both of them loved tyler, and would never wish for him to not be around, but time without him seemed like a rare thing that blur was willing to take so long as it benefitted all of them.

which is exactly why, on the friday night of his return home from the out of state trip, blurry had turned up at the front door of their house dressed up in the way that he knew the younger two adored so greatly, and in the way that usually only meant one thing - date night; wearing a fitted and crisp white button-down with the sleeves rolled-up, tight fitting grey slacks, hair uncut to be a little longer and curlier on top and his light stubble unshaven for once, which would definitely be to josh's delight given his fondness for facial hair on the brunette.

he'd definitely like it if tyler's reaction alone was anything to go by.

"holy shit."

"language, pup," blurry chastised teasingly with a tut, voice raspy and low as he gazed at tyler's awestruck face; fawn-eyes glinting with desire and his mouth gaping slightly.

"shut up," tyler tutted back, reaching up to steal a soft kiss filled with blurry's ever-present cigarette smoke and cinnamon taste and looping his arms around the older man's waist. "missed you, as always. more than ever this time."

planting another kiss to tyler's temple and pulling him even closer into the loose hug, blur hummed "missed y'too, sweet. y'know i hate goin' and leavin' you an' joshie but s'work.. speaking of.. where _is_ my favourite lil' kitten?"

the sly suggestion of a favourite caused tyler to pull back from the hug immediately, a teasingly exaggerated pout on his lips and his eyebrows furrowed as he slapped blurry's chest softly in a move that was intended to be a scolding but only served to paint a smirk of amusement on his lips. 

"'m kidding, baby," blur hushed with a low laugh, being cut off by any further lecturing by the appearance of said blue-haired boy coming down the stairs in a hoodie blurry recognised to be one of his own and a pair of sweats, looking adorably like he'd just woken up from a nap with his messy hair and still sleep-lidded eyes.

_god damn._

he really never got tired of looking at either of them.

and really, he had to question how he'd survived for so long without both of his boys.

"y'didn' tell him?" blurry asked in response to josh's unruly state, an eyebrow quirked and his head tilting in the other brunette's direction.

"thought you'd wanna," tyler shrugged, his syrupy-sweet voice matching the perfectly innocent look on his face and almost making blurry melt on the spot.

"tell him what?" josh interrupted in curiosity upon his approach to the two of them, a dumbstruck gaze almost identical to tyler's own washing over his face as his eyes pinned to blurry.

it was almost impossible to not smugly smirk at getting the reaction he'd been counting on.

"go 'nd get dressed," blur ordered, despite his contradicting movements of pulling josh closer by the strong hand holding onto his waist and pecking a kiss of greeting to the tip of his nose. "we're goin' on a date."

"but, b.." he began to argue, though leaned into the touches he'd been craving regardless, "it's late and we won't get in anywhere without a reservation now, and i mean.. you're probably tired from travelling and-"

with another affectionate kiss, to josh's lips this time, blurry cut off his rambling and murmured softly yet sternly, "go 'nd get dressed, kitten. 'm fine." 

"okay, okay," josh laughed, gentle and low against the older man's lips before he began to back up with a side-glance to an underdressed tyler in another of blur's sweaters and leggings. "ty? you coming to get ready?"

tyler simply shook his head in response, an adoring smile tugging at his lips as he leaned back into blurry's side to savour all the snuggles he'd missed out on before blur was gone for the night again.

"'m not coming, j," he hummed in explanation, a barely audible yawn slipping from his pouted lips as his face pressed into their boyfriend's chest. "s'just you and b. figured you'd need some time together for once, and i've already ordered out for pizza so.."

"sure?"

"'m sure," tyler assured, smile far from fading as josh practically fell over himself in a rush to get back upstairs.

lips pressing into tyler's hair and inhaling his homely scent of wild violets and bubblegum, blur murmured lowly "'m proud of y'pup.. f'lookin' after joshie this week and for letting us do this."

"i might be regretting lettin' you do this a little bit.." he sighed wistfully, free hand trailing down the line of buttons on blurry's shirt teasingly as he trailed off into a giggle. "y'look so handsome.. can't believe j's got you all to himself tonight."

"this'll be good f'all of us, ty."

"i know, and i love both of you more than anything so if you're happy, then i'm happy," tyler smiled, another kiss being planted on the underside of the older man's jaw. "now go and have fun without me."

~

josh had been a little suspicious that blurry and ty were up to something when blur had turned up that night, dressed to impress and ready for a 'spontaneous' date night, despite the fact that he was usually exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep with the two of them by his side whenever he returned from a business trip.

it was also a little suspicious that tyler wasn't tagging along, as their youngest lover never turned down the opportunity to spend time with either of them when it was there.

his suspicion faded, or more so melted away with each passing minute of their date as it was damn near impossible to think of anything other than blurry and how unfathomably lucky he was when the older man was acting _that_ way; intertwining their hands above their dinner table, and playing aimlessly with josh's fingers as the two of them shared stories of how their week apart had been, brushing his leg against josh's own beneath the table, being caught gazing adoringly at the blue-haired boy in their brief moments of silence and taking every opportunity that presented itself to press a soft peck to josh's knuckles.

neither of them had minded the occasional, yet lingering glances they'd received from other couples surrounding them.

josh, because he was far too mesmerised by blurry's affectionate touches to even notice their stares, and blurry because his personality simply didn't allow him to give a fuck what other people thought.

he was also sure they'd received more judgemental looks before, whenever all three of them were out together.

people never understood, but it didn't matter.

josh's suspicion, however, had made a come back when he and blurry had returned home to find their bedroom lit up by candles, like some cliche scene from one of those sickeningly sweet romance movies tyler loved watching so much.

"okay, what's going on?" josh asked, his foot barely over the threshold of their bedroom door before he was spinning back to blur with an eyebrow raised in inquisition.

hands finding josh's waist and gently pushing him further into the bedroom, blurry mimicked his quirked eyebrow and hummed nonchalantly, "what d'ya mean, kitten?"

"all of _this,_ " he shot back with a signal of his head towards the whimsical set-up, though reached up to loop his arms around blur's neck regardless, "the romantic dinner, all the touching and now.. _candles in the bedroom?"_

"candles weren't m'idea."

"tyler?"

"tyler."

he could've guessed all along.

"why though?" josh pushed, biting down onto his lip distractedly. "not that i don't appreciate it, i do, _seriously_ but.. what's the occasion?'

"does there have t'be a reason f'me to show y'just how much i love ya?" blurry challenged smugly, and felt his heart swell even further at the way josh's cheeks instantly flushed a rosy pink, visible even in the dim lighting.

he didn't even give the blue-haired boy a chance to respond before he was locking their lips in a slow kiss; swallowing the tiny, near-inaudible moan josh let out and guiding him backwards until his legs his the edge of their bed with another soft squeak.

"b.."

"jus' relax, sweet," blur purred against his lips, lifting josh further up onto the bed with ease and hovering above him; his own wine-tinted lips trailing softly along the expanse of josh's neck and scattering soft kisses in place. "s'just me an' you t'night, yeah? got all the time in th'world."

"i know, s'just.. _i love you too,"_ he whispered, cheeks blushing even darker to the point in which they could compete with blurry's eyes in terms of vibrancy.

_god damn._

a low, breathy chuckle brushing against his face in a shiver-inducing way, blurry smirked "y'gonna be th'death of me one 'f these days, y'know?

"so damn precious, kitten," he continued in a raspy murmur, each confirmation accompanied with another kiss to josh's cheeks, his nose, his lips, his hair, his neck, as strong hands lazily worked at the buttons of josh's own shirt. "y'so, _so_ perfect."

the second josh's shirt was tossed aside, his hands were already messily popping the buttons of blurry's own, regardless of his insistence to instantaneously begin peppering another constellation of kisses along every inch of josh's exposed torso: blur's lean fingers tracing the lines of his abs and brushing faintly across his nipples, each movement followed by a peck in place and causing the younger's breath to hitch as he worked. 

"get y'damn shirt off already," josh whined, his fingers fumbling messily with the last button but struggling as his attention was far more focused on the constant feeling of cool lips against his warm skin. 

blurry made a soft tsking noise in response, but the smirk still quirked on his soft lips regardless. 

unpopping the last button himself and slipping off the shirt, blur wasted no time in expertly disposing of josh's pants too; fingers gripping at his hips where only the thin barrier of his tight boxer's remained. 

blur definitely noticed the way the blue-haired boy fell silent for a brief second, gaze tracing every line of his slightly tanned chest and watching on with lust swimming in his eyes.

but what josh didn't realise was that blurry was doing the exact same thing to him; ruby-tinted eyes soaking up every mental image of josh that they could and filling with nothing but pure adoration. 

and as soon as blurry had disposed of his slacks too? josh was already practically jumping into his lap; mouths connecting heatedly and simultaneous, somewhat harmonious noises falling from their lips as the younger brushed across his crotch faintly; a breathy whimper from josh and a low growl from blurry. 

sometimes they may have seemed like complete opposites, but they fit together perfectly. 

 _always_. 

"on y'back, kitten," blurry hummed between slow kisses, voice raspy and somewhat impossible to deny. 

josh fell back onto the sheets without hesitation, his head resting on tyler's pillow and instantly nuzzling into it to inhale the comfortingly lingering scent of wild violets and bubblegum as cool fingers hooked beneath the waistband of his boxers and slid them down savoringly. 

it was almost impossible for josh to not flush again, and even let out a somewhat embarrassing whine as blur growled lowly in his ear once more. 

" _god,_ y'so damn gorgeous," he complimented, voice muffled against skin as he worked his way back down the length of josh's body with another series of fleeting kisses; along his neck, across his chest, past his abs and down to his thighs. 

josh could already sense what was coming; back arching and a hand tangling in blur's own curls in anticipation. 

they'd learnt early on in their relationship that blurry simply had a thing for thighs; gripping at them with his strong hands and raking his fingers across the faint hairs there and watching them shake as he covered them completely with his markings. 

and luckily, josh's weak spot just so happened to be his thighs. 

sometimes, he was sure they were made for each other. 

containing the breathy squeal as soon as blur's lips pressed against his inner thighs and began sucking a pretty pattern of hickeys in place was impossible; even more so when his tongue swiped along each newly formed, patchy mark soothingly in a way that left josh essentially melting beneath his boyfriend. 

it definitely would've been a lie to say that blur wasn't impossibly hard from the feeling alone of josh's thick thighs quivering either side of his face, and the sensitive tugs to his hair with every whimper that filled the air. 

_"b.."_

"m'very own piece 'f artwork," blurry hummed to himself in ignorance of the blue-haired boy's needy cry of his name, tongue brushing against the final bruising mark and sealing it with a kiss. "y'belong in a damn museum, kitten." 

tugging blurry's face up by the gentle hand laced in his messy hair until their gazes met, josh pleaded "please, b.. no teasing." 

"jus' want you to make love to me," he pouted, legs hooking either side of blurry's waist and tugging him closer until he could rock back against him desperately, "like.. _now. please."_

the hesitance was obvious in blurry's eyes as he leant forward to brush their lips once more. 

"jus' want you close to me." 

"josh.."

"'m okay, promise," he reassured, biting his lip as he murmured quietly in continuation, "earlier.. me and ty already, _uh.._ so 'm okay. just a little sensitive." 

"y'sure?" blur purred, brushing the backs of his fingers softly along the blue-haired boy's heated cheek. 

"positive," josh confirmed, untangling his fingers from curly locks of dark hair to tug away at his boyfriend's underwear himself.

it was definitely a surprise that josh didn't faint on the spot at the sight alone, especially after a whole week of deprivation from their oldest lover.

maybe blurry always suggested that both tyler and josh belonged in some sort of museum, but both tyler and josh were also in agreement that if any of them needed to be framed and untainted, it was _definitely_ b.

maybe even just blur's dick alone. 

being pulled out of his hazy, daydreaming stare, josh peered up to see blur already tossing the travel-sized bottle of lube back onto the bedside table, one of his eyebrows quirked and an amused smirk playing on his lips as he tilted his head in the younger's direction. 

"don' y'know it's rude t'stare, kitten?" blurry teased, voice raspy in josh's ear as he leant down to kiss along his jawline; cool hands hitching his thighs up higher either side of the older man's hips. 

he didn't even have time to retort back mockingly before the air was seemingly being knocked from his lungs, and a pleasured moan was falling out instead as all he felt was _blurryblurryblurry_ ; buried deep inside him, mouth on his neck, hands on his thighs.

inescapable in the most heavenly way possible. 

"god, baby," blurry groaned lowly, resting his forehead against josh's own and loosening his grip to intertwine both of their hands instead; holding them above josh's head and pinning them into the mattress for support. 

"missed y'so, _so_ much." 

josh's only response was a broken whimper, his head thrown back and his legs opening wider to welcome each knock of blur's hips against him. 

sometimes it was nice to be the one to lose control. 

to not think. 

to just know he was loved, and that was enough. 

lips slotting together in another lazy kiss, of clashing tongues and overlapping hitches of breath and quiet moans, their hands squeezed together tighter in a comforting move; the brushing of blur's thumbs across his knuckles simultaneously grounding him and leaving him a complete, pliable mess under his boyfriend's touch. 

breathless and nearly inaudible, josh hummed "s-slower, b.. jus' a little."

thrusts returning to a more languid speed once more, blurry slowed until he came to a still completely with a series of hushed murmurs and reassurances into josh's hair, before backing up and sitting back into his knees. 

"c'mere, sweet," he ordered lowly, though his tone was laced with nothing but affection as he patted his lap in signal. 

josh didn't even need to be asked twice before he was settling back into position with a contented sigh; thighs pressed either side of blur's waist and tattooed arms looped around his neck to pull them as close as physically possible. 

"y'good?" blurry breathed, bumping their noses gently and smoothing his hands down the curve of the younger boy's back; fingers tracing each bump of his spine and resting in the dips at the small of his back.

"always," josh assured, breathless as his lips ghosted against blurry's own and began to rock lazily against him. " _god,_ b."

gaze lingering on the blue-haired boy's serene face, head thrown back and eyes fluttered shut with bliss, lit up by the flickering golden glow of the candles around them, blur purred, "wish y'could see y'self, kitten. y'look like an angel."

and maybe if his phone had been around, blurry definitely wouldn't have been opposed to taking a picture.

"stop.. s'embarrassing" josh half-laughed, half-moaned, movements becoming more careless with each second and his hands shifting to grip the brunette's shoulders instead; fingers digging into tanned skin and thighs clenching around him for support.

"blur.. m'close."

with a grunt of acknowledgement, blurry instantly picked up his own pace of bumping his hips upwards in a move that pulled a drawn-out whine from josh's lips; one hand tangling in the soft curls at the base of his neck with a soothing scratch and the other wrapping around him, what little energy that was left in his body being thrown into taking care of the younger of the two first.

and as always, when josh was so sensitive, all it took was a low, loving growl in his ear and a particularly well-aimed thrust for him to fall apart in blurry's arms; practically collapsing forward against blur's chest with a breathless cry of his boyfriend's name as both of their stomachs got painted with the sticky, white liquid - blur following only seconds after with a moan of his own, hushed against the younger's shaking shoulder.

basking in the quiet lull between them as they exhaustedly came down from their highs, blurry dipped back down to trace his lips gently over the freckles that littered josh's shoulder; tenderly kissing each one that he could count and running his hands soothingly up and down his sides.

this was always blur's favourite part.

the coming down.

the post-sex glow of adoration and affection seemingly surrounding them and making them feel closer than ever.

having the time to simply appreciate his boys.

or it _was_ his favourite part, until he felt a sudden patch of unexpected, warm wetness against the crook of his neck.

"..josh?" blurry hummed with concern, eyebrows furrowing yet continuing with the comforting brushes of his hands against josh's waist.

his only response was to bury his head further into blur's warmth.

"hey, _hey.."_ he hushed, pulling back slowly and cupping the blue-haired boy's face softly despite his whines of protest; thumb swiping away the stray tears already littering his cheek and feeling his heart twist at the sight of brimming tears in josh's eyes. " _baby.._ wha's wrong?"

"nothing."

"doesn' look like nothin', sweet," blurry whispered, kissing away another stray tear regardless of the salty taste tainting his lips. 

"it's just.." josh sighed, trailing off into a weak laugh as he shook his head, "i jus' love you.. a lot."

"y'cryin' 'cause y'love me?" blur smirked curiously, biting back the urge to laugh at just how damn cute that confession was.

if he wasn't sure of it before, he definitely was now.

josh would, without a doubt, be the death of him one day.

"it's not funny," josh pouted, though let out another low chuckle as he weakly slapped the brunette's chest in scolding.

"not funny, jus' cute," blurry assured, alongside a peck to the tip of the younger's nose. "an' i love y'too, s'much. i mean it, kitten."

"i know you do."

_"good."_

by the time tyler joined them, little over 10 minutes later, the two of them were already tangled together beneath the sheets; josh curled up against tyler's pillow and half-asleep as blurry soothed him, one hand playing with his hair, the other resting on his tummy to lock them together and his lips scattering soft kisses along the nape of his neck and nuzzling into the soft, blue curls in place.

smiling adoringly at the sight as he settled on the other side of a sleepy josh, tyler murmured "you have a good night?"

apparently, both of his lovers were too tired to give an answer other than a synchronised, approving hum and drowsy smiles to match his own.

"now can y'let me in on the cuddles, please?" tyler pouted jokingly, shuffling closer to rest his head against josh's bare chest. "missed y'both."

it may not have been verbally, but the sentiment was returned in the way josh pressed a lazy kiss to tyler's forehead, and blur reached his hand out to tangle his fingers with the brunette's own; resting their intertwined hands back in place on josh's tummy.

and in a quiet whisper against josh's lips, tyler confirmed once more what they'd all known all along.

"i love you."


End file.
